Tales of the Rinnegan
by 6UnTalentedArtist9
Summary: Naruto has a Genjutsu seal on him that breaks on Wave mission. Seal reveals long red hair, muscular body and Rinnegan. Hokage tells naruto everything and tells him his engaged to Mei Terumi doesn't tell she's the Mizukage SasuSaku bash. strong Naruto
1. Screw canon

Tales of the rinnegan

Chapter 1, screw canon

We start our story on the incomplete bridge in Wave country, where a battle with a missing nin from Kiri, his 'tool' Haku and team 7 from Konoha has been going on for a while.

For some reason Naruto had the genius idea of jumping in the ice dome Haku made to beat the shit out of Sasuke.

"Good job dobe... Why in the hell would you come in the dome?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I was planning on getting you out..." Was Narutos oh so great plan.

As Naruto and Sasuke continued to fight, Haku watched bored for a while and desited to ask "Can we get on with this or are you going to continue this all day?"

"Hn" Sasuke gave his usual answer to everything and looked at Haku with his sharingan blazing.

"Bring it!" Shouted Naruto and made 30 kage bunshin.

As the battle continued like in canon (if you don't know look it up) Sasuke jumped in front of Naruo to take a barrage oh senbon that he thought would kill Naruto (lets not bash him too bad yet... He doesn't know Naruto has kyuubi).

"Sasuke! Why did you do that?" Naruto asked while holding Sasuke in his arms and cried.

"Donno must have been a reflex?" Sasuke said.

As Sasuke "died" in Narutos arms something in him snapped. Red chakra started leaking out of him and started to look like a fox... His whisker marks started to become more bold and dark his blue eyes became blood red, his nails lengthened to claws and his hair became more feral looking.

As Naruto was going berserks over Sasukes "death" Kakashi and Zabusa froze from the evil chakra of kyuubi.

'Don't tell me the kyuubi got free?' Kakashi thought as he looked towards Naruto.

'Holy hell! And they say I'm a demon...' Zabusa thought as he too looked over towards the ice dome.

(An. I'll skip the fight to the end cuz everybody knows how it went...)

Just after Naruto punched Haku out of the mirrors a seal began to glow on his neck. Nobody noticed it first but as Haku jumped to save Zabusa from Kakashis Raikiri, Naruto dropped on his knees and the seal broke.

Narutos hair became red and it reached his lower back and his eyes changed into purple color with a ripple pattern(if you don't know what rinnegan looks like look it in Google or something) he lost most of the effects of his malnourishment took on a more toned body and he blacked out due to chakra exhaustion.

As Gato was killed and his mercs were driven of, did Kakashi and the rest notice a certain "blond" ninja had gone through some changes but was out cold they desited to ask about it after Naruto was once again awake.

hr

Two days after the fight was over Naruto awoke from his chakra exhaustion. As he looked around the room he was on, he noticed that his vision was way better than normal.

'Ok this must have something to do with the kyuubi... Can't think of anything else for a reason for the moment... Maybe I'll ask Kakashi-sensei' Naruto thought as he sat up from the bed.

Just as the others were about to leave to monitor the bridge they heared a loud scream "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!"

"Looks like Naruto woke up..." Kakashi said to the others who just nod their heads.

"You two go with Tazuna to the bridge and I'll talk to Naruto." Kakashi said.

As the others left for the bridge Kakashi walked up the stairs and opened the door to Narutos room.

"Yo! I see you're finally awake Naruto." Kakashi said from the door.

"Sensei! Wtf happened to my hair and why do I feel like I could take you on and win?" Naruto asked as he spotted Kakashi by the door.

"Hmm I'm not sure Naruto... Something happened on the bridge and you've been out cold for two days looking like this... Maybe Hokage has some ideas as to your sudden change?" Kakashi said and eye smiled to Naruto.

"But lets not think on it now, we can leave tomorrow when the bidge is finished, so you can take it easy for today.. Ok? I'll go to the bridge and let you rest." Kakashi said and shunshined to the bridge.

'Ok... So Kakashi doesn't know what happened or is not telling... I'll just have to ask the Hokage then..'

The rest of the mission went by rather fast and they left for home after they said goodbye for Tazuna and his family.

As they were tree jumping towards Konoha Sasuke and Sakura asked Naruto about his changes.

"Hey if I knew anything about this myself... Even Sensei didn't know or he didn't say..." Naruto replied and continued to jump. But as he was about to over shoot a branch he just howered in the air and flew to the next tree.

"Ok that was just weird." Naruto said panting as he dropped on one knee as the others just looked jaws dropped at him.

"Baka! What was that?" Sakura asked/screeched.

"Hn" 'that power should be mine' Was Sasukes usual remark.

"Ok... Naruto you ok?" Kakashi asked still a little out of it.

"Yeah lets just get back to Konoha so I can ask Jiji what the hell is going on." Naruto replied and continued to jump ahead.

hr

As the team got to Konoha, they headed to the Hokages office straight from the gates.

After Kakashi gave the mission report, Hokage told for Naruto to stay behind. Sasuke and Sakura were almost thrown out of the office for the next talk. After Sarutobi put some privacy seals on the room, he turned to look at Naruto.

"So the seal has been broken after all these years..." Sarutobi mused as he looked at Naruto.

"Seal? There was some other seal on me? Because I can still feel kyuubi in me.." Naruto asked sounding rather angry.

"Yes there was... Naruto what I'm going to tell you is an SS-rank secret of the village." Sarutobi said looking at him seriously.

"Ok Jiji." Naruto replied.

"The seal on you was put on you the same day the kyuubi was seal into you by your father the yondime." Sarutobi said.

"NANI! Yondaime is my dad? I can understand the kyuubi seal but why the second seal?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure why he did it, but I think it was because you somehow awakened the Uzumaki bloodline the rinnegan right after kyuubi was sealed in you."

"So that's why my eyes look like this huh? But what about my hair and muscles?" Naruto asked.

"That is how your hair looked like when you were born and your mom had the same style of hair. As for your body I think it was always like this but the seal made you look smaller than normal. And the eyes as you noticed are the rinnegan." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto.

"Mom had the same hair.." Naruto whispered stroking his hair while a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Yes Uzumaki Kushina." Sarutobi smiled.

"Mom... Kushina..." Naruto mused.

"There are some thing you need to know Naruto, because the seal is now broken your real name will be but in use, Uzumaki-Namikaze." Sarutobi said.

"Ok, is there something else?" Naruto smiled.

"Oh yes, you get to move into the Namikaze estate and get you inheritance." Sarutobi smiled.

"Awesome!" Naruto fist pumped and jumped out of his chair.

"And I'll get your fiance to come here..." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto.

"My what?" Naruto froze.

"Fiance" Sarutobi mused.

"Ok... Who's this fiance of mine? Do I know her?" Naruto asked after he calmed down some.

"Mei Terumi from the Terumi clan from Water country. So I dodn,t think you know her." Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok... This is a lot to take in... When will she get here?" Naruto slumped back in his chair.

"She'll be here for the Chuunin exams, you'll meet her then." Sarutobi looked at Naruto.

"So in a month? Hopefully will we'll like eachother..." Naruto said.

"I'm sure you will..." Sarutobi mused.

"Well if there is nothing more.. I'll have to go train for the Chuunin exams and get the hang of my rinnegan..." Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"No that's all for now... I hope you and Mei will like eachother and good luck with your training." Sarutobi smiled as Naruto left.

hr

The next month went by rather quickly for Naruto and the others as they were busy training for the Chuunin exams and as the day came for the test we find our redhead hero waking in his new house.

"Yosh! Time to get to the chuunin exams, the guys are gonna flip when they see my new style and what I can do..." Naruto mused as he was going through his morning routine.

As he was done eating he went to put on his new clothes.

Black anbu style pants, black shirt, dark blue shinobi combat boots, dark blue armor (imagine nidaime hokages armor) and a coat the color of his hair with black flames on the bottom and on the back of the coat the Uzumaki swirl and the Namikaze lightning bolt going over it(I'm not sure if there is any symbol for Namikaze clan/family but in this story there is...) the same symbol combo is also on the right side of the armor's chest.

As Naruto smiled at his reflection he looked himself over and left towards the academy to meet his team.

hr

Naruto arrived to find his team waiting him outside the academy.

"Hey guys! Ready for the exams?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

"Hm. Just don't screw up dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Baka! What's with the new clothes style? You trying to look cool like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched and tried to punch Naruto in the head, witch Naruto just dodged.

"This is my clans style if you must know banshee... Now lets get to the exams..." Naruto replied and walked in.

"Hm"

"Whatever Baka!"

As they were walking in the second floor Sasuke had the idea to tell every idiot in the second floor that they were tricked by a Genjutsu... This got Naruto to facepalm and Sakura to fawn over him like usual...

As they were continuing to the third floor Rock Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight and got his ass kicked much to Narutos pleasure. And Sakura and Sasuke just played it off like Sasuke was going easy on Lee to give him false hope in exam... Yeah right...

As they got to the room 301 where the exams first part was taking place they found Kakashi standing by the door.

"Yo! Good you all are here.. Naruto looking good in the style, Uzumaki clan battle armor?" Kakashi asked as they got to him.

"Yeah, thought the clans new symbol and the coat is my own touch." Naruto smiled showing Kakashi his chest under the coat and winked.

"I see.." Kakashi mused understanding that Naruto didn't want Sasuke and Sakura to know he was a Namikaze just yet.

"Well goodluck in the exams to you all!" Kakashi said giving his usual eye smile.

"Hai Sensei" They said in unison and entered the room.

hr

As they got in, they were greeted by the rest of rookie 9.

"Where's deadlast?" Kiba asked as team7 entered.

"Yeah where is Naruto at?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who cares... But who's this hot guy with you?" Ino asked.

"Hm"

"Baka is right here." Sakura replied.

"Yeah thanks for caring... My style, hair and eyes maybe different but I'm still me... Notice the whiskers?" Naruto said.

"Ok jeez... No need to blow up Naruto, but what happened?" Ino asked.

Naruto told them all they need to know for now, what happened and that someone placed him in a Genjutsu seal that broke during Wave mission. He wasn't stupid like Sasuke blab about his bloodline like he was a god... He just said he better vision and everything else they needed to find out in the exams.

As that was over Kabuto came and took his cards out and telling what they can do.

"I want to know about Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke demanded smirking and thinking that he would get info on Narutos new stuff.(Sasuke and Sakura ran into the sand sibs. so he knew of Gaara)

'Not happening Sasugay' Naruto thought.

As Kabuto had read the same info on Lee and Gaara as in canon, he was about to show Narutos.

"Katon: Chibi Karyu Endan!" Said Naruto and burned the cards before anything could be seen.

"Dobe! What the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke demanded.

Before Naruto could answer Shino told Sasuke that it was only logical that Naruto wanted to keep his talents hidden from potential enemies. This got Sasuke fuming even more.

Just after the sound guys attacked Kabuto, Morino Ibiki and the other chuunin and jonin shunshined in the room. The test rules are the same as canon...

5 mins after the start Naruto figured out that the test was to test your info gathering skills.

'Hmm so I have to cheat to get the answers... Well I got just the think for this'

"Rinne' summonin' jutsu: chibi chameleon" Naruto whispered and summoned a tiny chameleon under the table.

"Ok you turn invisible and go spy me the answers from above, ok?" Naruto asked his summon who nod his head and left.

'Damn it's good to have shared vision whit rinnegan' Naruto mused as he began writing the answers down.

After Naruto had all of the answers down, he just turned his paper back down and called his chameleon to his desk and desited to have a staring contest with it much to Ibikis amusement.

'Funny kid.. I didn't even sense that lizard before it showed up on the desk.. And now he's having a staring contest with it...'

Minutes flew by for Naruto as he waited for the last question, when Ibiki said time was up he told the chameleon to turn invisible and hop on his shoulder if he still need it for something... Hey you never know right?

"Alright kiddies here is your last question... But before you take it there are rules for it... If you take it and get it wrong you'll be genin for life and your team fails with you and youncan't take exam ever again, but if you get it right you pass." Ibiki smirked at the horrified faces of some of the genin.

"You can't do that!" Was heared all over the room.

"Yeah there are people here who have taken the exam more than once!"

"Too bad for you that I'm the proctor for you this time isn't it!" Ibiki replied.

After there were 26 teams left Naruto desited to slam his palm on his desk.

"Bring it on! Even if I fail, I'll still become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted and boosted the moral of the rest that they stayed strong.

'Funny kid indeed...'

"You all... PASS!" There was facefaulting all over the room after that.

Just as Ibiki said that Anko flew through the window in a ball of cloth that she pinned in place with kunai.

"Alright kiddies! I'm Mitarashi Anko the proctor for the next part of the exam!"

Ibiki came into view from behind the cloth. "Anko... Read the room..."

Anko looked around the room for the tense faces of the genin and had the brains to look sheepish.

"Ibiki... You passed 26 teams... Wtf!" Anko asked as she turned towards Ibiki.

"Well this year we seem to have a tough bunch of genin..." Ibiki replied.

"Well you're just getting soft... Doesn't matter to me I'll cut them atlest in half in my part..." Anko smirked and told the genin to get to training ground 44 for the next part.

hr

As they got to the training ground, they were in for a surprise as Anko explained the details of the survival part of the exam.

'Ok so we need the heaven and the earth scrolls... I'll have to let chameleon steal me a pair in secret when we go get ours.' Naruto thought as they were writing the forms that excuse the village if you die.

Naruto desited to tell the plan to the others just after they got to the forest so nobody could hear it...

When the gates to the forest opened the teams all around the forest took of towards the tower.

"Guys lets stop, I have a plan to get this part done quickly!" Naruto said as they were jumping from tree to tree.

"You, a plan... Don't make me laugh..!" Sasuke laughed as the continued forward.

"Yeah baka! You just want to look cool! Stop trying to look cooler that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

"Fine just don't cry when we get our scroll stolen because you are stupid!" Naruto fumed and continued onwards behind them.

After 3 hours of running a huge wind blasted Naruto away from the others and threw Sasuke and Sakura hard into the ground.

When Naruto got up from the forest floor after a minute or two.

"Ok... That was inconvenient.." Naruto mused as he got up. Just then a huge ass snake came into view from behind a huge tree and tried to eat him.

"Ohh hell no! Rinne' summonin' jutsu: Aki Sora!" Naruto shouted and summoned a big bird(looks like the one nagato used but is red) Naruto was standing on top of the bird as it began eating the snake.

'And those idiots didn't want anything to do with my plan...' Naruto thought as he told the bird to fly to where he was before.

hr

Just as Naruto got to where Sasuke and Sakura where getting their asses handed to them by Orochimaru, he saw Sasuke being bit by Pedo- err.. Orochimaru...

"Hey leave these idiots alone!" Naruto shouted atop his bird summon as it landed.

"Ohh a summoning? Interesting genin this year indeed..." Orochimaru mused.

"I suppose that snake AkiSora here had for a snack was yours?" Naruto asked looking at Orochimaru.

"Yes... Didn't think he would get eaten when I send it to attack you though..." Orochimaru replied.

"Well if you are done beating the stuffing's out of these so called teammates of mine can I take them and leave in peace? I really have no reason to fight here..." Naruto asked.

"Well I suppose... I've done what I came here to do..." Orochimaru said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Well thanks... I was gonna get these idiots to the damn tower straight from the start but no... They have to think they are all powerful and shit... And here we are.." Naruto ranted to Orochimaru.

"Huh? You were gonna fly them to the tower without the scrolls?" Orochimaru asked out of interest.

"Who said I didn't have the scrolls? I stole a pair when we started this second part... But these idiots wouldn't listen to me..." Naruto replied pulling his scrolls out.

"Hahaha... And here I thought the Uchiha was something to worry about.." Orochimaru laughed.

"That idiot was something to worry about? Well if you think so..." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'll be going now... Say hello to Hokage-same for me kid!" Orochimaru said and shunshined out of the forest.

"Ohh well lets get to the tower..." Naruto said as he picked Sasuke and Sakura and jumped back on AkiSoras back and took of towards the tower.


	2. First encounter

Ok sorry guys for not updating sooner... I've had alot to think about what to write in this... Hope you ppl don't flame me too bad about my late update... Also thank you all who reviewed, read, faved and alerted this story... Never thought this would get so many so fast... Also I invented the most horrible jutsu in all of Narutoverse. Maybe i'll use it in the fic... Konoha secret forbidden genjutsu: great beasts at the beach!( greate 1000 clones of both gai and lee and have them all hug in front of the enemy army while the sunny beach genjutsu runs in the back and have them all shout their names over and over...) SSS-class forbidden kinjutsu, if combined with hiraishin no jutsu will win any war within a span of few seconds. hr Tales of the rinnegan Chapter 2, First encounter As Naruto and the "team" landed outside the tower, Naruto decited to drag them inside. When they got in he looked at the wall with the message. "Hmm i don't really get the whole thing... Maybe i'll open the scrolls now?" Naruto thought outloud and opened the scrolls.

As he opened them, he was surprised that they started to emit smoke and took a quick look at them. "So a summon seal? Nice.. Maybe i could use it in something." Naruto mused and used his rinnegan to make a mental copy of it to try later. After quickly copying the seal he put the scrolls on the floor and watched as Iruka-sensei poofed into the room. "Concra- Whoa team 7? Who are you and where is Naruto?" Iruka asked still not knowing about Naruto's new look. "Whoa Iruka-sensei it's me Naruto... Sorry that i haven't had time for you in the last month.. But as you can see, i've had some changes happen on my person.." Naruto waved his hands around. "I can see that... So what happenned to Sasuke and Sakura? And how did you get here so fast? Your team set a new record... But a team from Suna came just after you.." Iruka asked amazed. "Well we could have been here sooner, if my team would have listened to my plan... I stole a pair of scrolls in the beginning of this part... They just didn't want to listen, so this happened..." Naruto said before telling how he was separated from the rest of the team by Orochimaru and he arrived just after they had both been knocked out cold.

He didn't tell Iruka about his little friendly talk with the snake thougt... But told that the sannin had told him to say hi to old man Hokage.

And then told about his mission to Wave in small detail and the seal breaking and that he'd have to see everything like everybody else, to not spoil anything. "Ok Naruto, you and your team will have the rest of the time off to relax. I'll get Kakashi to get a look at that seal on Sasuke... Hopefully it can be sealed of and he can continue the exam." Iruka said and directed Naruto to their room and shunshined away. hr The rest of the days went by rather peacefully... Atleast after Naruto had tuned out his team...

As expected Sasuke was pissed that Naruto had gotten them to the tower in record time and would have been faster if they would have listened him. Not that he would admit anything of the sort... Funny huh?

As for the pink haired banshee... Well she just kept ranting about Sasuke and how Naruto should give Sasuke all the credit and so on...

Well that was solved rather fast when Kakashi took Sasuke to seal the cursed mark and told Sakura that it was their fault for not listening to their teammate in the first place.

hr As they walked to the arena to join the rest of the teams, they saw the rest of the rookie nine, team Gai, Kabuto's team, the Suna siblings and the team from Sound.

Also on the platforms above the arena were the senseis of their respective teams, Mitarashi Anko the proctor the second part and the Hokage. After the rules and the true meaning for the exams was explained and Kabuto had left... the teams were told to get up of the arena, but Sasuke and Yoroi? Were told to stay and fight.

Just as Naruto was walking up the stairs the Mizukage arrived in a swirl of water next to the Hokage. "Sorry i'm late Hokage-dono, but i'm sure you know of the pain of every kage..." Mizukage grouned. "I know all too well... And it's nothing the fights are just starting..." Sarutobi mused. "Sorry for this sudden interruption, but we have a surprise quest here to watch the preliminaries... The Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi." Sarutobi told everyone.

But soon their attenttion was turned towards to the left side of the room where a shocked Naruto slipped on a step and fell down the stairs. "You ok there Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked down the steps. "Yeah, yeah... Just slipped.. That's all." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. This got laughs at him all around the room.

hr "So you didn't tell him that i'm the Mizukage? That was rather devious of you Hokage-dono... Though i gotta admit his reaction was cute. Lucky i didn't come during his match..." Mei chuckled looking at Naruto. "Well i decited to let you work things out and have you tell him youself. But i have to agree his reaction was worth it..." Sarutobi mused. "I hope he can still put on a good show on for me.." Mei said. "Well if he can't he's not ready to be a chuunin, if he can't fight under pressure like this." Sarutobi replied witch Mei could only nod. hr While the kages were talking Sasuke and Yoroi had just began to fight.

Sasuke charged in for a punch but it was blocked and he got a knee to the gut.

Sasuke had to take a few steps back and take a few seconds to get his breathing back.

As he was doing that Yoroi activated his chakra drain ability and charged in.

After a few punches and kicks from Sasuke, Yoroi had him pinned for a few seconds but was surprised that Sasuke got him off. 'I gotta finish this!' Sasuke thought and charged in and used Lees taijutsu moves to get under Yoroi's guard to kick him up in the air.

While Yoroi was going up, Sasuke finished his hand signs for KATON: GOKAKYO NO JUTSU! And fired it at the now falling Yoroi.

Well lets just say that when you're falling straight into a giant fireball and can't dodge... It's game over. So the first match went to Sasuke. (ok guys i'm gonna put the rest of the matches off cuz they are like the canon... Too troublesome to alter all of them...)

hr As Hinata's and Neji's match ended the screen flipped onto the next names.

Inuzuka Kiba VS. Namikaze Naruto.

This ofcourse rized a few eyebrows and all eyes were on Naruto who just walked to the arena like it was nothing. "Well that name wont change the fact that you're the deadlast of the academy and i'm gonna kick your ass!" Kiba shouted as he jumped down to the arena. "Ohh you think you can beat me? Then stop talking and fight!" Naruto replied as he watched Kiba. "Hajime!" "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouthed. "Ohh you have a nin dog with you? Well i'll give it something to play with... Rinne' summonin' jutsu: Kuroi Kiba!" (looks like the 3 headed dog but black in color)

"Now we both have a dog to fight with..." Naruto said after he summoned the dog to fight Akamaru. "Holy shit! Akamaru take this food pill!" Kiba shouthed and was about to throw the pill to Akamaru, but was cut off when Naruto's fist impacted with his face. "Now now Kiba... I didn't give you permission to do that..." Naruto said after Kiba rolled on the floor.

On the other side of the arena Akamaru was being tossed around by Kuroi Kiba. "Ok lets play then! Tsuuga!" Kiba shouthed and charged in.

As he was getting close to Naruto, he slammed into something invisible and was thrown into the wall in the back of the arena and all everybody could hear was the words: Shinra Tenshei! From Naruto. After a few seconds Kiba rose to his feet, blood falling of his head and his left hand hanning by his side.

"I'm not done yet!" Kiba said as he began walking towards Naruto who shook his head.

hr Up in the stands everybody was collecting their jaws from the floor after Naruto's last performance of skill.

"I have to say his doing just fine, wouldn't you Hokage-dono?" Mei said.

"Indeed he is, I didn't know how far he was with his training after a month alone but it seems his doing good." Hokage replied.

hr Back in the arena Naruto shook his head.

"If you don't give up i'm going to end this now!" Naruto shouthed to Kiba. "Like hell i'd give up!" Kiba shouthed a reply "Ok then... Proctor... I wont kill him, but he'll be out for a while after this..." Naruto said. "Sure but i'll stop you if it looks too dangerous." The proctor replied. 'Sure you will...' Naruto thought. "Bunsho Tein!" Naruto shouthed and after those words Kiba was pulled towards Naruto like a rocket.

All Kiba and the rest could do was watch as Naruto pulled his fist back and punched Kiba in the gut as hard as he could, witch send him threw the wall on the end of the arena.

Needless to say Naruto was the winner of that match...

hr

After the rest of the matches the Hokage told them about the month long training for the finals to better their skills.

Naruto was in his own world thinking of his fiance and what they were going to talk about when they got out of the tower.

hr

Sorry ppl for the not so long chapter... I promise to make an update soon, i'll just have to think about how Mei and Naruto will act when they meet face to face.

And then there is the month long training session with Mei and Jiraya... I'll make it longer and i'll try to update as fast as i can... hopefully it wont be this long...


End file.
